


The stupid

by THES



Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THES/pseuds/THES
Summary: 路加，pwp一发完





	The stupid

这地方挺少下雨，白天明耀的日头从四面八方投射光线，精心谋划着让每个保守派撕掉大衣；夜里却冰得吓人，即使灯火辉煌霓虹闪烁，车流和车流边站街女的喧嚣遍布，凶杀和偷情的热闹随处可见，也没给这座城市带来哪怕一丝人情味的温暖来。  
所以路西法还挺喜欢洛杉矶，这群偏爱欢闹又无情无义的市民简直是最佳的观测对象，同他酒吧里收留的那些个罪犯一样妙。  
不过前提是，没有蠢货来打扰。  
这里的“蠢货”显而易见是个特指。特指他眼前这个染黑了头发、浑身乱糟糟还在酗酒的兄弟。脸上的胡须将这堕天使蠢了吧唧的脸变得更邋遢了——好在遮掩了一些弱智感，算得上聊胜于无。  
“少用你那种古怪的眼神看我。”被地狱之主百般嫌弃的加百列偏着头趴在吧台，一只手紧握半满的酒瓶，半睁着眼睛醉醺醺地嚷道。他漆黑的羽翼安静地垂着，几欲融进黑夜。  
路西法饶有兴致地看他，施施然坐上吧台，弯下腰来拿手指拉扯他杂乱的黑发。他开口是有点挑衅的嘲笑：“我可不知道你还会醉。”  
“十瓶半下肚你也要不省人事——嗝！……少来讲风凉话。”加百列朝他比了个中指——看来堕落的这些日子他也没少从垃圾堆学东西。  
“哈。”路西法罕见地没有生气，只是把头低得更下了一点，“傲慢和愚蠢真是一点也没变……唔，还有这股玫瑰味儿，天使长，你戴过的那朵花是什么香氛精华吗？”  
“少拿我的头发说事！”加百列推了他大腿一把，“我不想和你讨论什么天堂……我们都是堕天使！”  
“可我还叫‘晨星’呢。”路西法反驳他，得寸进尺去摸他的脸，皱起眉来，“你该刮胡子了。”  
“我没许诺过堕了天就要干干净净，你这个洁癖的妖怪。”加百列翻了个白眼，想要再灌一口酒，却被路西法夺过了酒瓶。  
“那你还记得另外的许诺吗？”地狱之主喝了剩下的半瓶，跳下吧台，皮鞋后跟清脆地一响，他指了指自己的嘴唇，“在魔鬼面前说话可要小心，小天使。”  
“……亲吻你这张得意洋洋的嘴？”加百列盯他一会儿，搔了搔头发，冷笑一声，“谁怕谁。”  
他几乎是扑上地狱之主的身体，凭借体重把略显瘦削的金发男人压倒在吧台，嘴唇印在兄长的唇瓣上，力道之大简直让路西法错觉自己被磕到了牙。长久的静默后暧昧和火热有点凝固，路西法仍被贴着嘴唇，气音从唇缝之中透露：“就这样？”  
加百列退开了，感觉他莫名其妙：“怎样？”  
“……长恶魔翅膀的那婊子什么也没教会你吗！”路西法一把把他拉回怀里，扯着他脑后的黑发将堕天使的嘴唇压向自己，“非要我履行兄长教授的义务？”  
“真当你教过谁一样，不是早就离家出走了——呜！”  
地狱之主听厌了他的抱怨，二话没说就熟稔地撬开傻子堕天使的牙关，舌尖调戏性地舔过堕天使的舌苔，勾缠着茫然的恋人与之共舞，亲吻缱绻得令人着迷，加百列被封存的痛苦记忆似乎因这一吻而释放，又似乎正在消散。他当然并非对接吻一无所知，这回已经全然不同，硫磺味充斥他的鼻端，痛苦又美妙，如同一脚天堂一脚踩进地狱。  
恶魔正解开他的衣服，这回他知晓真相，却无比熟悉且心甘情愿。  
缝制的伤口永不愈合，路西法反手把堕天使按到吧台台面，抚摸他漆黑的翅膀和那伤痕，带了一丝咬牙切齿的意思：“康斯坦丁真可谓我们共同的敌人……”  
“在我眼里你比他好不了多少，呜……尤其是在下流这方面！”加百列本来分外委屈地任他抚摸，没成想兄长越来越往下，不要脸地暗自移动了手指，缓慢又坚决地探进后穴。  
“得了，弟弟，你已经堕天了，”地狱之主在他耳边漫不经心地喃语，“是谁的身体这么下流地缠住我手指不放？”  
“操你的路西法！呜！——”加百列头皮发麻，被手指进入让他过于恐慌——主要是他在为自己莫名的高度兴奋而难堪，自己的身体仿佛再度被恶魔蛊惑，柔软的穴肉留恋于探入的指节，甚至涌进丝丝缕缕的快感，慌乱之下他扯住床单，试图用翅膀把自己围起来，可在一个同样长翅膀的地狱之主面前这招就和掩耳盗铃一样无济于事。  
“现在可是我在操你。”路西法回他，手指在身下兄弟的后穴内肆意地按揉着搜寻敏感区，感谢天使即使堕天也同样天赋异禀的身体吧，加百列真是敏感得要命。  
扩张而产生的粘腻水声迫使加百列羞耻地咬紧牙关，他的羽翼不断颤抖，却毛绒绒地蹭到路西法的肩膀，这给地狱之主一种他在撒娇的错觉，令他深感荒谬地笑出声来。  
“好了，现在放松，放松我亲爱的兄弟……”肉壁已经足够松软，路西法抽出手指，强硬地分开堕天使的双腿，阴茎一点点压进尚且对性事十分生涩的穴口，头颅紧贴着他的后脑，面颊接触堕天使柔软的黑发，隐约玫瑰香气令他沉醉地叹息，“你可以试试用这招把恶魔夹断。”  
“我以为你恶心人是有极限的。”堕天使抽着气一点点放松身体，试图渐渐接纳兄长的性器，却不料路西法一手抓住他的腰猛地下压，尺寸惊人的阴茎一下子全根没入，被撕裂的错觉和隐约的疼痛让堕天使不顾形象地喊叫出声，忍不住手指向后扣进路西法的腰肌。  
“你真是太没经验了……”路西法也咬牙骂他，却细碎地亲吻堕天使的脖颈，“怕什么……亲爱的，放松……”  
“你真他妈吓人！”加百列吼道，却无法阻止兄长的阴茎继续深入顶弄，硕大的龟头有意无意地蹭过敏感地带，令堕天使的声音一下子弱了下去，“不……慢点……”  
路西法毫不留情地展开了进攻。  
“加百列……加百利……”地狱之主紧紧抓住堕天使漆黑的翅膀，牙齿叼住他的后颈皮肤，他的喉咙震动出模糊不清的响音，“我喜欢你唱歌……”  
“滚你妈的……恶心！”堕天使努力适应着身下激烈的攻击，颤抖羽翼被禁锢的不适和迭起的快感逼得他只感觉自己要把床单扯碎，“你他妈怎么不……啊……自己唱！”  
“我唱得不如你恶心……”路西法在他身后闷声发笑，堕天使温暖的后穴猛地紧缩，炸起的快意险些让地狱之主精明的思维短路，“全心全意侍奉天父，教训弟弟们的时候都用得上，很熟练吧？叫出来啊？”  
“去你妈的……呜啊！操，路西法……操！”加百列语无伦次地骂着兄长，却颤抖着将身体送得更近，体内的性器操弄着肠壁和前列腺前的敏感区域，狂热的动作令他思绪中断，他甚至迷恋这场被贯穿和占有的性事，那让无家可归的堕天使感觉安全。  
“歌唱……我确实听厌了，”路西法喘着气搂住兄弟炽热的身体，发间的玫瑰气息和硫磺味道浓烈地交织，地狱之主舐去堕天使脖颈后情热的汗珠，“叫床也不错，小天使……”趁着抽插的间隙他忽然将加百列的身体转过来，亲吻他的鼻梁和颧骨。  
“你现在很安全，我的兄弟。”地狱之主保证道。  
加百列身体发红，漆黑翅翼已经因激动而全然展开，阴茎直直地挺立，顶端的液体正犹豫地向下流淌，被操熟的后穴紧紧裹住兄长的性器，在空闲的间断仍贪婪地索求着新一轮的冲击。而兄长也恰到好处地满足了他，路西法全然沉溺在堕天使的身躯内了，悖德悖伦正中魔鬼的喜好，这么主动更是再好不过，如愿以偿彻底实践了兄弟新用途的地狱之主丝毫不吝啬他的怜惜，他们仿佛时光回溯般亲昵。  
至于别的，谁知道呢，堕天使没有心脏，又从何处谈心爱？  
“luci……”加百列错口叫出来，白银之城的光辉在脑海遥远处闪烁。  
“我不会原谅你的，Gabe。”地狱之主抚摸他的脖颈吻住他，缠绵亲吻的间隙他冷漠地说，却将阴茎埋得更深。  
白银之城的光辉确实离他远去了，带着炽热温度的身体裹满的是硫磺气息，即使缺少心脏也能感受到的激烈情感究竟是怎么一回事？  
加百利亲昵地回应他的亲吻，含糊不清：“彼此彼此。”


End file.
